Most position tracking systems used with a graphical user interface (GUI) utilize a mouse to generate two-dimensional position information. The mouse is typically tethered to the computer by an electrical cord through which power is provided from the computer to the mouse and position information is provided from the mouse to the computer. A cordless mouse utilizes a rechargeable or replaceable battery as its power source and radio frequency (RF) signals to communicate position information to the computer. While conventional position tracking systems work well, the electrical cord of a corded mouse can restrict a user's freedom of movement and the power source of a cordless mouse requires constant recharging or replacement.
For these and other reasons, a need exists for the present invention.